


A Year and a Day

by Minutia_R



Category: Mr. Fox - Frankie Armstrong (song)
Genre: Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/pseuds/Minutia_R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The wall is high; Jenny and Susan do not forget.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Year and a Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ageorwizardry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageorwizardry/gifts).



The garden gate silently closed and locked. Jenny beat her fists upon it; Susan cried out, “Mary!” There was no reply. They sat and waited, arms around each other, as the sun sank in the western sky. No Mary came back from the garden, never a sound did they hear from inside.

_The wall is high; Jenny and Susan creep home in the dark._

Jenny’s mother said, “She had it coming. She would have led you both astray.” Her father said, “Why were you playing near Mr. Fox’s garden, unruly girl, with chores at home?”

Susan’s father held her tightly; her mother said, “Thank God we did not lose you too. You won’t play there anymore; from now on you’ll stay safe at home.”

Susan’s parents watched her closely. Jenny’s father went to cut a switch.

_The wall is high; Jenny and Susan do not forget._

Summer came, and the hay-making. Jenny and Susan did not play ball. Jenny pretended her rake was a sword, and Susan climbed anything she could. The tall trees sighed as their green leaves faded and fell; the grasses shivered in the coming frost. Jenny and Susan slipped silently back to Mr. Fox’s garden.

_The wall is high; Jenny has a strong throwing arm, and Susan has brought a rope and hook._

They ran silently through the house; they saw Mary’s shadow on the wall. They passed by the doors of twelve bedrooms. The door of the thirteenth stood ajar.

_The wall is high; Mr. Fox leaps from the bed._

Susan caught him by the red-brush tail; Jenny grabbed the sword from the wall. Mr. Fox’s coat ran bright with blood. Three maids ran from the house together; Mary held her golden ball.

_The wall is high--_


End file.
